


December 17th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Cookie dough
Series: Holidays 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	December 17th

The holidays were never something special. There were presents, there were movies, there were candy canes and even a menorah. But all of the movies taught her that the Holidays were about family. Her family was her mom. That was it. So aside from it being extra cold, maybe having some snow, and candy canes, the holidays were just like any other day for Mia. Until this year.

This year was different. This year her family was bigger. This year She has Connor, she's always had Connor but now she knows why, she has William, Dinah, Rene, John. She has her dad. She wasn't sure for how long, but she has him now and that was all that mattered to her.

Mia sat at the kitchen island, watching Oliver go back and forth from the fridge to the stove. She's been living here for almost 2 months, William too. It was still something she was getting used to. The food and the fact that she's living with her dad in the past. She was gonna go home, but this might be the only time she gets to live a normal life and she wanted to take advantage of that, so she stayed.

She watches him cook, trying to pick up whatever she can learn without asking him to teach her. She didn't want to have a cheesy Father-Daughter moment, but she definitely wanted to take the recipe for Monte Cristos home. So instead of watching tv or playing a video game, she watches him cook. It was more entertaining than any tv show could be anyway.

Mia looked over at the Christmas tree in front of the big window on the other side of the apartment. She let out a sigh, then turned back to look at her dad.

"I wish mom was here." She said, not to her dad, just to the air, the universe. Maybe whatever force brought her here could bring her mom too. Probably wishing for too much.

Oliver looked over at her from the stove, he turned a dial and set the pot of soup onto a burner before he walked over to her. She saw the expression on his face, he felt the same way she did about the situation.

"I'm really glad that I'm here." She continued, she had his attention, she might as well continue. "I'm glad I met William, I'm glad I met you." She looked down at her hands, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. "It's just..."

"Different without your mom?"

She nodded, shaking off the emotions before tears got the better of her. She looked back up at her dad and smiled. "Food smells good."

"It's okay to miss her." He said, leaning on the counter to get to her level. "You'll go home soon, you'll see her again."

She took a deep breath. He had no idea how wrong that statement was, but she wasn't gonna tell him that the last time she saw her mom was at his grave over 8 months ago. She had just gotten her back, too. She shook off the thought again, William should be the one feeling like this, not her. He's the one that lost her for 20 years. As soon as the thought came to her, a light bulb came on in Mia's brain. She quickly looked around the apartment.

"Where's Will?"

Oliver looked around, less worried than her. "He and Curtis were working on some kind of tech, he should be home soon." He stood up straight, walking back over to the stove and grabbing a bowl that sat in the center of it. Then he came back and sat it in front of Mia. "That smell isn't dinner."

Mia sat up, looking in the bowl. There was about a quarter of chocolate chip cookie dough in the bowl. She looked up at him. "You're making cookies?"

"I made cookies, this was leftover." He turned around again, opening up a drawer and pulling out a spoon, then handing it to Mia.

"When did you make cookies?"

"While you were in the shower."

Mia took the spoon from him and started digging through the cookie dough, looking for the spots with the most chocolate chips. "What's the catch?"

"What catch?"

She looked up at him again. "Will says you never let him eat sugar before dinner."

"Yeah well, Felicity always let him." He shrugged. "You probably ate cookie dough _for_ dinner, but I wasn't there to pretend to not notice it." He gestured to the bowl. "This will make up for that."

"You're feeding me cookie dough?"

"I'm not doing that, I sat the bowl there, whatever happens next is out of my control." He said before turning around to attend to the soup on the stove.

She shrugged, picking her spoon up out of the bowl with a giant lump of cookie dough, and putting it in her mouth. "This is the best cookie dough I've ever had." She said, sticking her spoon back into the bowl.

Oliver turned back to look at her, shaking his head. "Don't go overboard, you still have to eat dinner if you want the actual cookies."

She waved him off, taking the bowl and walking over to the couch. She sat down, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning on the tv. Just as she got comfortable, William walked through the door.

"Something smells good." He said, walking towards the kitchen.

Oliver motioned towards Mia. "She has cookie dough, this'll be done in about an hour."

William looked from his dad to his sister, she gave him a small wave with her spoon. He quickly grabbed a spoon for himself out of the drawer and walked over to Mia. The next time Oliver looked back at them they were passing the bowl back and forth and changing the channel to find something to watch.

This wasn't how he expected to spend the holidays, but considering the circumstances, he was happy with it.

Even if his adult children from the future were ruining their dinner.


End file.
